


Vir lath sa'vunin, ma vhenan

by BlackBriar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Solas' POV, all the feels, no plot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBriar/pseuds/BlackBriar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir lath sa’vunin - ‘We love one more day’ (Taken from the elvish Eulogy).</p><p>Short drabble from Solas' point of view about what he sees when he looks at her. Set before the end battle THING, contains no spoilers (although a minor vallaslin spoiler, no plot spoilers though....)</p><p>Hope you enjoy, all my feels are in there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vir lath sa'vunin, ma vhenan

I felt freedom.

For the first time in centuries, I was unbound. Free, because of her.

Gods, she was beautiful. Pristine, delicate white gold hair loosely held to the back, a heart shaped face with high razor cheek bones and delicate, plump pink lips. She was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.

She was not like the rest of the Dalish. Close minded, rugged creatures. A mere husk of the elvhen that came before. No, she was thoughtful, intelligent. She wanted to restore what was, wanted to preserve and protect, rather than destroy and shun. So open-minded. No longer spoiled by the vallaslin, the markings of a slave, she was perfect.

Here, now holding her face between his hands and staring into the pristine ocean of her eyes, he knew.

It was going to break him. Leaving.

For now… vir lath sa'vunin, ma vhenan. 

 

\- Black Briar

**Author's Note:**

> Vir lath sa'vunin - we love one more day  
> Ma vhenan (from title) - my heart
> 
> Hope you liked it =P Im so full of solas feels right now I can’t cope! Thanks for reading!


End file.
